Copy Rat
Copy Rat is an episode of HTFF and the Season 67 finale. Roles Starring * Swindler Featuring * Cuddles * Giggles * Toothy * Lumpy * Petunia * Handy * Nutty * Flaky * Sniffles * Mole * Pop * Cub * Mime * Disco Bear * Russell * Lifty & Shifty * Flippy * Splendid * Lammy Appearances * Mr. Pickels * Cro-Marmot * Truffles * Illogical Plot Illogical invites Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia and Toothy over to his house to watch episodes of their show. Suddenly, they see a promo for a new cartoon called Joyful Forest Buddies that completely rehashes every element of Happy Tree Friends. All enraged by this, Cuddles decides to call the rest of the gang and arrange a meeting. Later, all the canon Happy Tree Friends characters meet up in Cuddles' house, although Lumpy is too distracted watching TV. Cuddles discusses the situation but some refuse to believe him. So Cuddles swipes the remote from Lumpy and changes the channel, revealing the rip-off show, much to everybody's shock. Sniffles does research and finds out Swindler created it. Some of the characters march out for revenge. Cuddles gives Swindler a phone call, ranting about this crime of plagiarism. Swindler admits that he had no original ideas, but explains the differences between the JFB characters and HTF characters. Cuddles demands he make more changes to the show so it is less identical. Swindler says he will but crosses his fingers before putting the phone down. Swindler spots Flaky and Petunia protesting outside his studio. Handy is also there with a wrecking ball crane. Unfortunately, instead of hitting the building, the ball hits Flaky and swings back into Handy, piercing him with many quills. Flaky's picket sign chops Petunia in half. Swindler simply uses this scenario for one of his episodes. While Lumpy watches the episode with glee, Cuddles gives another angry call to Swindler. Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty are seen robbing Swindler's studio. Sniffles fires a laser beam at the site. However, Disco Bear gets in the way as he flirts with Giggles. The beam reflects off the nearby disco ball, killing everyone around. Swindler sees this as yet another opportunity, hanging up on Cuddles. Several more characters paint grafitti on Swindler's studio. But Cub, not knowing how to use a spray can properly, gets blasted into the air and hits Flippy, who was about to drop a bomb over the studio. The plane blows up and falls on top of Nutty, Russell, Mime, Lammy, Toothy and Pop. Cuddles heads home, where he soon realizes Swindler is still ripping off HTF by using the recent events as episode plots for his show. Pestered with Cuddles' constant calls, Swindler agrees to make some changes. He decides not to bring any of his characters back to life. But then he realizes all his characters were killed off. As he struggles to think of another plot, he spots a mouse trap baited with cheese. He cannot resist the tempting smell until the trap closes on him. Splendid attempts to save him by ripping off the trap, but also rips off Swindler's skin. It turns out the Mole was filming this for the final episode of JFB, and as Swindler succumbs to his wound, it ends on the quote; "You've been ripped off!" Watching from at home, Cuddles claps since there will be no more HTF rip-offs. Or so he thought until Lumpy shows him London Mobile Buddies on the internet. Cuddles tells him it's time for more payback. Deaths #Flaky is smashed by a wrecking ball. #Handy is killed by Flaky's quills. #Petunia is chopped in half by a picket sign. #Sniffles, Lifty, Shifty, Giggles and Disco Bear are killed by a laser beam. #Cub and Flippy die when the plane and spray can collide. #Russell, Nutty, Mime, Lammy, Toothy and Pop are crushed by Flippy's plane. #Swindler is skinned and bleeds to death. Trivia * This episode is based on a certain user who kept plagiarizing characters and episodes from other series, claiming them as his own. * This is one of the few fanon episodes to include every main canon character. * The title is a play on the term "Copy cat". * Cro-Marmot and Truffles make cameos in the episode. The former is briefly shown watching with Lumpy, while the latter is seen behind a wall when Flaky dies. Mr. Pickles was also shown in his inanimate state. * Swindler and Illogical are the only fanon characters in this episode. * London Mobile Buddies is a real, albeit short-lived, internet series that was notorious for ripping off content from HTF. * Cuddles should have had more of a starring role. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 67 Episodes Category:Episodes that break the Fourth Wall